


Chonky Cat

by BonnieLass23



Series: The Ginger Behemoth and The Gangly Doctor Creature [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats, Doctor Puff is a chonk, F/M, and Doctor Puff is not amused, jackie tyler is meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: After the Jackie human’s meddling Doctor Puff is forced to retrain his underlings
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Ginger Behemoth and The Gangly Doctor Creature [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Chonky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme, and Doctor Puff being a chonky cat.

Life had been going exactly to Doctor Puff’s plan. His Rose human and his gangly Doctor creature had settled quite nicely into their roles as underlings. He was particularly impressed with his gangly Doctor creature’s willingness to appease him. The silly fool would trip over his own feet in his haste to bring Doctor Puff what he desired.

Although not as enthusiastic in her devotion, his Rose human would still go out of her way to provide sufficient attention and care. She was always diligent in making sure there was always water available, that his favorite spot by the window had a cushion, and of course to give him scratches behind his ears. 

His underlings always did their best to appease him. He was quite proud of how far they had come under his tutelage. Which is why he was perturbed at the current turn of events. It had all started when the Jackie human came over to visit, bringing the Tony child with her. Doctor Puff enjoyed the Tony child. Always so willing to provide affection and treats. It was truly a marvel how well underlings took to their training when they were started so young. 

The Jackie human had made the comment about how heavy he was when picking him up. Something Doctor Puff cared little about. Humans and their silly preoccupations with how body shape somehow defines a being’s worth. How quaint and laughable, when the true test came of how willingly they would serve their rightful overlord.

His Rose human. His normally lovely and agreeable Rose human, had nodded in agreement with the Jackie human about his weight. Something that hadn’t bothered him until he was faced with the consequences of that evil Jackie human and her words. It had become the responsibility of his most trusted servant, his gangly Doctor creature to procure him his sustenance, and other trinkets and tokens of worship. However that changed when his Rose human went to the store with his gangly Doctor creature. The food they brought back was, in a word, different. Horribly different. Disgusting. 

Diet cat kibble.

The smell alone almost turned his stomach when it was poured into his offering plate. It was only the previous good will that they had cultivated that stopped him vomiting in their shoes. 

“I’m sorry Puff.” His gangly Doctor creature attempts to soothe his simmering rage with gentle strokes along his back. “You know Jackie. Can’t keep her mouth shut. Kept nagging Rose until she agreed to put you on a diet. Says it’s for your health.”

The Jackie human must pay for this grievous insult. He would have to wait for her to come back into his domain before presenting her with the repercussions her words had wrought. He would be sure to express his displeasure to her. Or perhaps to that new purse she seemed to flaunt. Yes. He would be sure to leave his message in her purse.

That was not the only change the horrible Jackie human’s comments had caused. His gangly Doctor creature no longer brought home the treats he normally procured for his rightful overlord. Not only that, but he no longer provided him with cheese while making meals in the kitchen. His Rose human had put all the bags containing the delicious morsels up in a high cabinet, away from Doctor Puff’s reach. The Jackie human would need to be punished, but alas he would have to wait until she returned. 

In the meantime he would have to work hard to get his life back on track, his underlings more firmly under his control. His Rose human unfortunately was less likely to bend to his will in this case, leaving him with his other underling, his gangly Doctor creature.

Doctor Puff found his gangly Doctor creature alone in the kitchen, his Rose human away for the night. This would be the optimal time to correct the behavior the Jackie human had caused. He seated himself by his gangly Doctor creature’s feet while he went about preparing his own meal. It only took a few moments for his underling to realize he was in the presence of his overlord. “Hey Puff!” His gangly Doctor creature lowered himself to give him a scratch behind his ears. “I’ll have your dinner out in a just a tic.”

As was the custom, his gangly Doctor creature poured the food into his offering plate. Noting that yet again he was faced with this unsatisfactory sustenance, Doctor Puff was forced to retrain his underling. Instead of sniffing the disgusting heap, he locked eyes with his gangly Doctor creature. He made sure to convey his displeasure in his gaze. His gangly Doctor creature let out a sigh. “I know it’s not what you wanted, but it’s supposed to be good for you.” Doctor Puff narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. But you know I can’t Puff.” Doctor Puff inched closer, eyes narrowed. “Rose said this is the food we have to feed you, and you know how stubborn she can be.”

Yes. Doctor Puff was aware how stubborn his Rose human could be. Which is why he had chosen his gangly Doctor creature to break down first. “It’s not like I can just go behind her back.” Doctor Puff let out a huff. “And we haven’t any more of your other food so I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Slowly as to make sure his gangly Doctor creature would see, Doctor Puff moved his gaze towards the cabinet which held his treats. His gangly Doctor creature let out a groan. “Listen Puff. I would, I really would, but I can’t. You know I can’t.” Doctor Puff continued to stare down his underling. “It’d get back to Jackie and then I’d never hear the end of it.”

Of course. The Jackie human again to blame. Now he simply had to convince his gangly Doctor creature to ignore her commands. With a sigh Doctor Puff simply turned to stare sadly at his offering plate.

Three... 

Two... 

One...

A frustrated noise came out of his underling. “Really who does she think she is?” His gangly Doctor creature ran a hand through his hair. “Coming in here and telling us how to live.” Doctor Puff turned his sad eyes up at his gangly Doctor creature. “I’m over nine hundred years old, and she’s what forty something? I think I know a bit more about how the world works than Jackie Tyler. Purely human Jackie Tyler, telling a Time Lord what to do!”

Doctor Puff gave his gangly Doctor creature a proud look. “I’m the last of the Time Lords, well, not the last exactly, seeing as there’s the other me, but then again we’re the same person up until we were shot by that Dalek. Although now that we’ve had different experiences we’re becoming different people. Anyway. The point still stands. Last of the Time Lords, ish, at least in this universe, and I am not going to be told what to do in my own home by Jackie Tyler.”

His gangly Doctor creature started purposefully towards the cabinet, stopping with his hand on the knob. “But I promised Rose.” Doctor Puff could sense the internal struggle his gangly Doctor creature was experiencing. His love and devotion towards his Rose human clouding his judgement towards who he should be pledging his fealty to. To help him along in his decision Doctor Puff gave a pathetic mew, knowing it would tug at his heart strings.

“Well” His gangly Doctor creature drew the word out as he pulled on his ear. “I suppose a little cheese couldn’t hurt.”

Yes. His gangly Doctor creature had come to heel just as he had trained him to. This pleased Doctor Puff.


End file.
